Mark Ginther
|birthplace = La Porte, Indiana, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor; Stunt double; Stunt Safety/Stunt Rigger |characters = Nausicaan pirate }} Mark Ginther (born ) is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in two episodes of . He first portrayed a Nausicaan pirate in the first season episode and then doubled actor Jordan Lund in the second season episode . For both appearances, Ginther received no credit. His Nausicaan costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was later worn by fellow Enterprise performer Michael McGrady in the episode . His costume as stunt double was also sold off. Ginther also worked on set for the Star Trek: Enterprise first season episode , covering stunt safety along with William De Vital for the stunt rigging scenes of Scott Bakula and stunt doubles Vince Deadrick, Jr. and Steven Lambert. More recently, Ginther performed utility stunts and worked as stunt rigger on for stunt coordinator John Stoneham, Jr.. Ginther has started his career in the stunt business in the late '80s with performances in the horror film Death by Dialogue (1988, with Laura Albert, Dana Dru Evenson, and Joe Murphy), the action film East L.A. Warriors (1989, with stunts by Melodee Spevack, Jeff Wolfe, Cole McKay, and Michael J. Sarna), and an episode of Tour of Duty (1989, with Dan Gauthier, Wren T. Brown, Michael Champion, Penny Johnson, and Skip Stellrecht). In the '90s, he performed stunts in the romance Joe Versus the Volcano (1990), the action film To Be the Best (1993, with stunts by Thomas DuPont, Michael J. Sarna, and Joe Murphy), the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the comedy For Better or Worse (1995, starring Jason Alexander and with stunts by Phil Chong, Vince Deadrick, Sr., Diamond Farnsworth, Mark DeAlessandro, Steve Kelso, Gene LeBell, and Bob Minor), 's comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997), as stunt double for in the comedy George of the Jungle (1997), in the fantasy comedy Addams Family Reunion (1998, with stunts by Ted Barba, Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi, Eurlyne Epper, Anita Hart, Mary Peters, and Erik Stabenau), the science fiction comedy P.U.N.K.S. (1999), and the science fiction remake Wild Wild West (1999). In addition, Ginther served as stunt coordinator for projects such as the horror film Fever Lake (1996), the drama Club Wild Side 2 (1998), and the comedy The Last Great Ride (1999). Memorable parts include the role of the mutant Rahzar in the comic adaptation Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991, with David Warner, Michelan Sisti, Lisa Chess, Brian Tochi, and Frank Welker), the role of Lord Zedd in the fantasy adventure Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995, with stunts by Bridgett Riley and stunt coordination by Jeff Pruitt), and supporting parts in the action thriller Con Air (1997) and the science fiction movie Babylon 5: Thirdspace (1998, with Patricia Tallman, Clyde Kusatsu, Bill Blair, and stunts by Steve Rizzo and Jimmy Ortega). Further stunt performances include the fantasy sequel Jurassic Park III (2001), the comedy Big Fat Liar (2002), the action comedy Showtime (2002, with William Shatner and Rachael Harris), the comic adaptations Spider-Man (2002, starring Kirsten Dunst) and Daredevil (2003), the science fiction thriller Æon Flux (2005, with stunts by Tabby Hanson and Chase Penny and stunt coordination by Charles Croughwell), the horror remake The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006, with Tim de Zarn, Cyia Batten, John Larroquette, and stunts by Brian Avery, Stacey Carino, Henry Kingi, Sr., and Eileen Weisinger), 's science fiction film Transformers (2007), the action sequel Live Free or Die Hard (2007), the fantasy film Beowulf (2007), and episodes of Angel (2000, with Henri Lubatti, Mike Gunther, Mike Massa, and Spiro Razatos), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001, with Scott Workman), and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001). In 2009, Ginther was part of the stunt cast of the comic adaptation Iron Man which earned a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture. Fellow Star Trek stunt performers Robert Alonzo, Jon Braver, Hal Burton, Max Daniels, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Kevin Derr, Paul Eliopoulos, Christian J. Fletcher, James M. Halty, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Freddie Hice, Steve Holladay, Michael Hugghins, Brandon Johnson, Theo Kypri, Chris Palermo, Tim Rigby, Mic Rodgers, Laurence Rosenthal, Paul Sklar, Tim Trella, and Mark Aaron Wagner were also among the nominees. Further projects include stunts on 's science fiction film Terminator Salvation (2009, with Anton Yelchin, Michael Papajohn, and stunts by Chrissy Weathersby, Jim Wilkey, and Paul Lacovara), the science fiction sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), the fantasy adventure G-Force (2009), the science fiction film G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009, with Rachel Nichols, David Jean Thomas, Westley Nguyen, Brianna Womick, and stunts by Robert Alonzo, Jennifer Caputo, Alex Chansky, Eugene Collier, Kevin Derr, Shauna Duggins, Brennan Dyson, Michael Hugghins, Diana R. Lupo, Matt McColm, Carrick O'Quinn, Denney Pierce, Bridgett Riley, Mark Aaron Wagner, Scott Workman, and Justin Riemer), and the fantasy adventure Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), stunt coordination on the action film Set Apart (2009), and assistant stunt coordination on the adventure The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011, with Simon Pegg), the animated movie Mars Needs Moms! (2010), and the action film The Losers (2010, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Zoe Saldana). Since 2009, Ginther has been the president of the production companies Carbon Films, Inc. and Abydos Entertainment Inc. http://www.linkedin.com/in/mark-ginther-3a4b6515 http://www.abydosx.com/Home.html Ginther worked as stunt coordinator on the short comedy The Come Up (2012) and the horror film Escape from Tomorrow (2013) and as assistant stunt coordinator on the action drama Real Steel (2011), the science fiction film John Carter (2012), the fantasy sequel Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013), the science fiction film Ender's Game (2013), and the comic adaptation Fantastic Four (2015). As stunt performer, Ginther worked on the comic adaptation X-Men: First Class (2011), the science fiction sequel Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), the drama The Master (2012, with Mark Chadwick, Rex Reddick, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Shawn Crowder), the sport comedy Here Comes the Boom (2012, with Steve Kelso, Kim Koscki, and Lin Oeding), the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013), the comic sequel Iron Man 3 (2013, with Sala Baker, Fernando Chien, Shauna Duggins, and Lisa Hoyle), the sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), the horror sequels Insidious: Chapter 3 (2015) and Sinister 2 (2015), the science fiction thriller Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015), and the television series Teen Wolf (2014-2016) and Supergirl (2015-2016). More recently, he worked as assistant stunt coordinator on the comedy Snatched (2017) and the action sequel Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017), performed stunts in the horror thriller Happy Death Day 2U (2018, with Tony Donno and Peter Epstein) and the video game God of War (2018), and worked as stunt coordinator on the fantasy film Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018, with Clint Howard, Sam Witwer, and Richard Cetrone) and the horror thriller Noir (2018). External links * * Mark Ginther at the [http://muppet.wikia.com Muppet wiki] * Mark Ginther at [http://babylon5.fandom.com/wiki The Babylon Project] de: Mark Ginther Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stunt department